Candy Canyon
Fixed in Fixed in | released = | difficulty = Medium - Somewhat Hard }} Story Tiffi wakes up the sleepy Princess. New things *Candy bombs in marmalade have a fixed colour of blue for the first time in level 1521. *Candy bombs in marmalade have a fixed colour of orange for the first time in level 1524. *Locked sugar keys have fixed colours for the first time in level 1525. Levels Candy Canyon is a medium - somewhat hard episode. It contains three hard levels: , and , and one very hard level: . This is easier than the previous episode, Lullaby Lake. What is remarkable about this episode is that it contains level 1525, which was the first time a timed level was ever rated extremely hard, despite the fact that this level always contained only four candy colours like . Gallery Story= EP103 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1521 Reality.png|Level 1521 - |link=Level 1521 Level 1522 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1522 |link=Level 1522 Level 1523 Reality.png|Level 1523 - |link=Level 1523 Level 1524 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1524 - |link=Level 1524 Level 1525 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1525 - |link=Level 1525 Level 1526 Reality buffed.png|Level 1526 - |link=Level 1526 Level 1527 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1527 - |link=Level 1527 Level 1528 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1528 - |link=Level 1528 Level 1529 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1529 - |link=Level 1529 Level 1530 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1530 - |link=Level 1530 Level 1531 Reality.png|Level 1531 - |link=Level 1531 Level 1532 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1532 - |link=Level 1532 Level 1533 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1533 - |link=Level 1533 Level 1534 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1534 - |link=Level 1534 Level 1535 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1535 - |link=Level 1535 |-| Champion title= Sweet Sleeper.png|Champion title|link=Sweet Sleeper Episode 103 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 103 completed! (Facebook) Episode 103 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 103 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Candycanyon.png|Episode 103 icon |-| Old Map= Candy Canyon Map Mobile.png|Old map prior to the HTML5 map revamp in 2017. Trivia *This is the second appearance of the Princess (the first one was in Chocolate Chamber). *Before the removal of timed levels, this was the fifth episode to have all five level types, followed by Gingerbread Glade, Cereal Sea, Soda Swamp, and Festive Forest respectively. *This was the first episode to contain a Timed level that was extremely hard, namely . For even one star. Furthermore, it contained only four colours, which is characteristic of the extremely easy level 252, well known to be the only level which you could theoretically play and score indefinitely. *This is the seventh episode to have the word "Candy" as the episode name. The previous ones are: Candy Town, Candy Factory, Candy Clouds, Candy Calaboose, Candy Clouds (scene), Candied Cliffs, and Candy Keep. **Also, this episode shares its second word with Salty Canyon, the second time the second word comes from the second word of another episode's name (excluding the special cases of the 5th and the 64th episode, Minty Meadow, the 29th and the 66th episode, Soda Swamp, as well as the 20th and the 67th episode, Candy Clouds). *For some players, upon the release of this episode, the extra moves booster got replaced with the UFO booster. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Sky-themed episodes Category:Candy-themed episodes